The Star Fox Emblem
by Ruling Dragon
Summary: Oneshot. What the emblem means to Fox, and its origins.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Star Fox or anything Star Fox related mentioned. 

-----------------------------------------------------

A faint humming sound was heard as the Dreadnought-class battleship traveled through the blackness of space. One by one, it spawned four smaller ships, each sleek and streamlined. One of the Arwings buzzed a transmission to another.

"Hey, McCloud." Falco said. "Good thing you got all those credits from the Dinosaur Planet mission or we'd never be flying these bad boys right now."

Fox chuckled as he responded. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Course I had to bail you out at the last second. Ha! Just like old times, eh, buddy?" Falco laughed at his own cockiness.

Fox just shook his head and sighed. "Sure, Falco. I appreciate it."

"I hope you don't need my help on this one, too, Fox. I've got my own problems to worry about." From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox could see Falco's confident smirk as he flew beside him.

"It's just a simple refuel mission." Fox retorted. "We'll go, get the Fuel cells and come back. That's not too complicated for you, right Falco?"

A female's voice broke in before Falco could answer. "I hate to interrupt this wonderful display of friendship, but it looks like Solar is coming in fast." Krystal said. She was right. The red dwarf star was coming into view. Their destination, Macbeth, was on the other side, so they'd have to fly around. Fox put on the thrusters and zoomed ahead of his group. Solar was a dwarf star, but it was a bright one. He was the one responsible for guiding the rest of the crew across.

"Alright, Fox. Whenever you're ready." Slippy's voice came over the intercom.

Fox turned right and started to follow Solar's circumference. He struggled to see as the white light from the star washed out his field of vision. Looking to his left, he saw a small orange orb across the sea of stars. That was Venom, Fox knew. It had seemed like only yesterday his father had left on his final mission against Andross. He allowed himself to reflect back on that day.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Fox?" James McCloud walked into his son's room to find him playing with his model Arwing.

"You kept that all these years?" he chuckled.

Fox looked up at his elder. "Yeah, dad. I always keep everything you give me on your missions. It's basically like the only thing I have to keep me in touch with you."

"Son, I gave you that when you were six, and you never played with it." James said.

"Five." Fox corrected. "And that was because I thought I'd break it. But when I heard you were coming home today, I couldn't wait and I had to do something to pass the time."

"You always were interested in the Star Fox team, weren't you?" James asked.

"Uh-huh. I want to go into space, just like you, and help protect the galaxy.

James looked at Fox in a strange way. Fox stared back innocently, not understanding. After a minute of awkward silence, he pushed his topic further.

"Dad, do you think I'll ever be a great pilot like you, and get to go on missions and stuff?"

The elder fox chuckled and rubbed his son's head. "I'm sure you'll do fine, but in the meantime, I've got something important to tell you." He put the model ship back on the stand where it belonged. He walked to Fox bed and sat down. Fox waited patiently for him to continue. After another pause, James said "I've been selected to go on another mission." It took a while for this to sink in. James looked at Fox expectantly.

"No, Dad. You just got home." Fox said, trying to hold back his tears.

James tried to console Fox as best he could. But he knew it wasn't easy. He hugged his son and let him cry on his shoulder. "I know, Fox, I know. but this one will be quick. Andross has been causing trouble and…"

"Andross? That guy who's behind everything bad that happens? That's not fair!" Fox cried. He broke away from his father's embrace, and turned his back. "When do you leave?" he asked quietly.

"Immediately. I was only allowed one hour to return. I have to go. But like I said, this one will be quick." James put his hands on his don's shoulders. "Listen to me, Fox. I need you to be strong until I come back again, alright? Can you do that for me?" Fox looked up at his father's face. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he just nodded, sniffling a little.

"That's my boy! I'll be back before you know it." Fox smiled, comforted by this a little. "I also have a little present for you." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He handed it to Fox. He studied it for a bit, then lifted the cover off. He gasped a little when he saw what was inside.

"What do you think?"

Fox took the small blue object out of the box and studied it. It was a simple design, a fox head with two wings, each divided into four smaller ones.

"It's…it's" Fox stuttered.

"The Star Fox Emblem." James completed. "You'll make a great pilot one day, Fox."

Fox looked at his father and smiled warmly. "Thanks, Dad."

"All right. I have to put a stop to Andross once and for all. You'll be alright until I get back, right?"

"Right."

Taking one last look at his son, James McCloud dissapeared out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Fox? Hey, Fox! Are you alright?" Slippy's voice was urgent.

Fox responded calmly. "Yeah, Slippy. I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. We were getting worried." Krystal said.

"It's nothing, really. Let's get to Macbeth so we can refuel the Great Fox."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Falco half-mocked.

The four Arwings shifted downward to the planet below them. And just before they passed Solar completely, the last rays of sunshine glistened brilliantly off of Fox's Star Fox Emblem.


End file.
